


Between Past And Future

by EspressoDepressoOof



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Character Development, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, F/M, Letters, M/M, Memories, Orihara Izaya in a Wheelchair, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, Romance, Sexual Content, Shizaya - Freeform, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspressoDepressoOof/pseuds/EspressoDepressoOof
Summary: Yelling and pleading but nothing will help,"Orihara-san, you might not walk again."





	1. Preview

Yelling and pleading but nothing will help,

"Orihara-san, you might not walk again."

 

\---

 

He could have a peaceful life, but he chose not to. Not that it mattered anymore, now he had no choice but to live a peaceful life. Kind of.

 

Orihara Izaya had two big falls in his entire life.

The first one was physically.

The second one was emotionally.

 

He remembered how skilled he was at parkour.  He remembered how light he used to feel on his legs. He remembered how his legs would hurt from exhaustion after running too much. 

But now he can't feel anything, not pressure nor even pain.

 

Orihara Izaya had two big falls in his entire life.

The first one was the big fight.

The second one he doesn't want to think about.

 

Looking back at his past he had made very big mistakes, but he always seemed too careless. Now he cared, now is too late.

 

Orihara Izaya had two big falls in his entire life.

The first one was his final fight with Heiwajima Shizuo.

The second one was when he accepted and embraced his love for him.


	2. Peaceful

He inhaled a deep breath, taking in the scent of fresh air while he moved around his garden. Other people might be depressed and frustrated about losing the ability to wander around on their feet, but the ex-informat took that as a break from his past. 

A break that will last forever.

You see, he indeed was upset for he couldn't stand again, but he figured it was his last warning on dealing with danger.

 

But, he wasn't really peaceful.

He woke up almost every night from his slumber, screaming and shouting pleads to a certain man's ears which will remain unheard from outside of his sound proofed apartment.

It was a certain scene that kept repeating in his dreams. There would be a certain man with a certain anger streaked face, at a certain place. The place he had swore to never lay a finger in again, Ikebukuro.

He had many warnings in the past spoken by the one haunting his dreams, but he never listened. In other words, he could say that he deserved it.

 

Oh well, that was in the past.

Of course he'll keep reminding himself for his past and every single moment in it, and of course it will take a lot time for him to get well again (mentally of course), but eventually he'll let it all go.

 

These days he sticked around with only a single phone- house phone which attached to a wall in his living room. He got rid of all of his pervious phones, in case someone still wants to track him down. Not that it matters, he doesn't use that phone anyways- just in case.

He had three people to watch for him and help him out whenever he needed it, although he prefered to do things on his own instead of reallying on other people.

Even though it may seem like he is doing a big process, he just won't let go of his past. 

At night he will sit by his drawer, and open a single stroll, a stroll that contains many memories in it. He'll take out one item from there blindly, and remember the story of each item.

It's probably isn't a smart thing to do when you struggle to forget the past because just like he himself had once said- if you'll be stuck in your own past, it'll become your god.

 

But Izaya is an atheist, and he had always been stuck in his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further chapters would be longer as for now I'm writing this from my phone.


	3. A Damaged Button

It was already midnight, everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for the ex-informat.

It's not that he weren't tired, but he couldn't go to sleep without selecting an item from the drawer's stroll. 

So he carefully sat on his king sized bed, and opened the first stroll of his drawer. He blindly wandered his hand around inside of it, and took a hold of something. Before pulling his hand out with the item in it, he tested it carefully in his hand.

The item was rather small and circle shaped, and when he brushed his finger on it he had noticed that it wasn't smooth, but rather rough. Finally, he pulled his hand out of the stroll and took a look at the small item in his hand. 

It was a light blue damaged button, and he immediately recognized it as a part of a rhaira high school's uniform suit.

He closed his palm with the button in it and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes as he slowly remembered the story behind that item.

 

\---

 

The young raven haired male was sitting down on a bench in the school yard. He currently was waiting for his weird so called friend, Kishitani Shinra. 

He was a bit nervous since Shinra had told him that he was going to introduce him to Heiwajima Shizuo, an inhumanly strong young male whom he was watching for a few months now. 

He had first seen him at the beginning of the school year because he stood out in the crowd. A tall tanned blond with Asian face features.

The first thought he had at first glance at the blond was 'damn, hot', his sexuality attraction already figured. 

He didn't know that man at all nor have he seen him before, therefore he decided to watch him closely.

On the first month nothing seemed out of ordinary, but then the blond had gotten into his first fight in high school. 

His eyes widen in shock as he stared at the scene in front of him. He had never seen anything like that before, and even though that male seemed human, he was sure that his strength weren't human at all.

He opened his phone to check the hour as he still waited for his creepy friend to arrive. Before him was a brawl, but not a normal one since it included the dangerous blond in it.

He figured he'll be needing to seem special in the blond's eyes if he wanted himself to be remembered by him, but how?

He fidgeted with his fingers as he thought. He looked at his sides and watched the other students' expression carefully. Fear was written all over their faces, and then was when it clicked for him.

Everyone was afraid and terrified of the blond because of his strength, and if he'll show him that he in fact wasn't afraid of his strength, he'll be remembered. He'll be special.

"Orihara-kun!" Called an annoying voice for him from his right direction. He turned his head and saw whom he was waiting for running towards him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting! I was talking with the biology teacher to ask him if we could borrow the lab for our club activities." Oh right, there was also that club thing he had to do with Shinra. 

"No big deal, he caught up in a fight anyways." He said and looked at all of the knocked out students on the ground.

"Who?" Shinra asked and stared at Izaya's face cluelessly then pointed out, "oh, right! Heiwajima-kun!!" 

The blond stood there in the middle of the yard as he was breathing heavily. He had just finished off the last guy that came up to him, then turned around once he was being called.

'Alright, it is time.' the raven haired male thought to himself and quickly wore a smirk on his face as he clapped his hands.

"This is Orihara Izaya-kun, he is the one whom I wanted to introduce to you. He is quite a terrible guy." The boy with the glasses finished and looked at the blond.

"Don't be so mean, Shinra." Izaya said after him, keeping his smirk and gaze on Shizuo.

The blond frowned and irritate washed over his face as he stared at the smirking guy in front of him. "I don't like you." 

The addressed male widen his smirk and closed his eyes, "that's too bad." 

And then in the speed of flash, the blond threw a fist at the annoying guy, but Izaya was quicker and he jumped out of the way making the frustrated blond to hit the bench.

Before Shizuo could react, Izaya jumped in front of him and slashed his school jacket with one of his pocket knives, marking him.

Covering his very new wound, the blond looked at the male in front of him with irritation. 

"See, this is fun."

 

\---

 

It was already evening once they had finished their chase, and even though school was out long ago, the raven haired male found himself at the school yard once again, at the exact same spot he had been at earlier that day. 

He slowly made his way to behind of the bench and crutched down. He then picked up the damaged button that he caused to fling out of Shizuo's uniform and rubbed his fingers around it.

He then closed his palm around the button and dragged his hand up towards his chest, smiling softly as he did so without noticing.

 

\---

 

Izaya opened his eyes once he recalled that very first memory of him and the one who has always been haunting his thoughts and sighed.

He sat back up on his bed and opened the drawer's stroll, giving one last look to the damaged light blue button, and closed the stroll.


End file.
